


Stolen

by lazy_bird



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Barduil - Freeform, Barduil AU, M/M, The Hobbit AU, barduil promt, promt, the hobbit promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_bird/pseuds/lazy_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt from @dailyau:  “The I wrote you a song, but then I forgot the lyrics because I was nervous and you already knew them because you saw me writing them earlier, so you sang along with me,” AU- (@silent-midnight-tears)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used was Stolen by Dashboard Confessional and I changed one part of the lyrics because in my fic Bard doesn’t wear heels. lol

The end of summer was the time that Thranduil Greenleaf would always dread. The season wasn’t only the time where he didn’t have class, where he didn’t have to spend time studying, going to different activities that his parent’s always made him go but it was the time where he would spent it with people he actually cared about—especially the owner’s son of the  _Laketown_  resort. His name was Bard Bowman and ever since they were little, they would play together and have little adventures. Bard once said that he considered Thranduil like the brother he never had and that day, when he was fourteen, he realized that he didn’t like that Bard saw him as a brother… because it meant that there wasn’t a possibility of something more.

By that time he didn’t understood what that feeling meant. But now that he was eighteen and knew all about what was going on inside his heart, but there was something that was going to happen once the summer came to an end and he dreaded that the most.  He was accepted in the prestige university that his family members have entered for generations. This summer was going to be the last one he was going to attend for a long time. He had to act now. Get his feelings known and be at peace. Thranduil didn’t want to look back and wonder _what if_.                 

He was never good at expressing his feelings. Blame his dad for that. The only time he had ever seen him express his love for his mother was through music. Since he knew how to play the piano… and the violin… and the harp… and the cello… he was going to use his hard work to express it.

Thranduil Greenleaf was going to create a song and play it for Bard Bowman.

He had the whole summer to do it and he was not going to waste time. Thranduil took a bunch of music sheets, pencils and some light snacks. Sometimes he would get in arguments with his dad because, like he would always said: “This is family time and we are going to spent it together!” but Thranduil would sometimes sneak away and use the music room where there was a big black piano. There were times where Thranduil would have an idea for the song and took out a blank paper and write in it. He wouldn’t let anyone see it.

Bard Bowman would look at Thranduil from afar. They used to play all the time but since he grew up, he had to attend other responsibilities. They would see each other less and less. Only when the Greenleaf arrived or when sometimes, both families would eat together he could interact with him. But Bard didn’t know that that was going to be the last time he would see Thranduil, it didn’t even cross his mind that one day, their summer would end. He was too busy trying to learn the ways to keep the resort at top notch… because that was _their_  place.  

One day, Bard was talking to one of the kitchen staff when he saw that Thranduil was sneaking around with a bunch of papers pressed to his chest with his arm. The way he was looking around told him that he didn’t want anyone to fallow him but that increased his curiosity. Bard excused himself and fallowed him. Thranduil entered the music room but didn’t close it completely so Bard could hear everything. Suddenly he heard he first note and then next one. It was nineteen second intro and then he sang:

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes_

_And catch the last weekend of the last week …_

Bard didn’t knew what the meant. Suddenly Thranduil hit a note and he cursed and began again. Slowly, Bard would sneak to hear Thranduil’s voice and witness the creation of the song. Sometimes he would sit next to the door, close his eyes and listen. Since this was the only time he could see him, he didn’t want it to be ruined so he never said anything. Needless to say that Bard learned the song even though he didn’t know why his friend was making it.

One day, Bard was walking, not paying attention to his surroundings because he was reading the schedules that the families were supposed to fallow for the activities. When he took a turn, he bumped into Thranduil hard, making everything that both boys had on their hands fall. Thranduil’s papers scattered and Bard went to help him but Thranduil yelled  _no_  as he took them all and walked away. Bard felt heartbroken because he didn’t think that Thranduil, his friend from years, would react to him that way. As is he was a stranger. Thranduil on the other hand, was scared that Bard might have read something and ruin everything. He didn’t want that. He wanted everything to be special.

That day he didn’t want to hear him sing.

On the last weekend, Thranduil had gathered his strength to talk to Bard. His mother helped him made a braid that fell over his shoulder. His father had placed a three piece suit, a blue tie and a dress shirt because it was the day that every family would gather and have a good time since it was the last weekend of the summer there. Thranduil looked so handsome that the girls would smile at him and wonder how did they never noticed him before. He danced with his mother, talked with his father and his father’s friends about random topics like how his life was going to be now that he was going to the university.

Bard was busy with keeping everything in order. It was the time to help his father. Suddenly he spotted Thranduil talking to some girl, who was playing with the end of his braid. Bard was angry because how could Thranduil talk to a strange girl and avoid him, a friend for  _years_. When Thranduil met his eyes, Bard turned around and walked away. He didn’t understand why it hurt so much.

Suddenly, he heard his name being yelled. Bard turned around and Thranduil was panting, red and with strands of hair sticking on his forehead. His shirt and tie were loose. “I was looking for you.” he managed to say.

“Now you want to talk to me?” Bard tried not to sound angry but he was never good at hiding what he was feeling.

Thranduil thought he knew why Bard was angry. “Look, I’m sorry that I yelled at you and walked away. I was in a rush and… I was doing … _stuff._ ” he looked down.

“Stuff?” Bard raised his eyebrow.

Thranduil nodded. “Actually, can you come with me? I have to show you something.” Bard looked at the papers that were in his hands and debated if he should go or stay and keep an eye around. When he looked at Thranduil, his heart just couldn’t anymore. He  _had_  to go, otherwise he would go insane.

So Bard called one of the assistants that was around and told her to cover for him for the moment and then he fallowed Thranduil. He recognized the way; they were going to the music room. Even though it was night, the room was illuminated by the fool moon. Thranduil went to sit in front of the piano while Bard stood there and watched his every movement. He noticed that Thranduil was nervous but still he didn’t know why.

“You might think this is weird but bear with me, please.” Bard nodded. “We have been friends for years and we always enjoyed each other’s company. But I don’t know if you have heard but this is going to be the last time that I will come here,” Bard opened his eyes wide and gasped. “I’m going to be a freshman this semester and it will be a bit difficult to be traveling for the time being.”

“Why didn’t you say this to me sooner? I could have… spent… more time with you… I can’t believe this!” Bard was so angry and he wanted to cry.

“I’m sorry but it was difficult for me.” Thranduil looked down again. “You know that I’m not good with words.” he chuckled but Bard didn’t laugh. Thranduil cleared his throat. “But I’m good with music.”

Suddenly he heard the intro he knew by heart.

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes_

_And catch the last weekend of the last week_

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,_

_Another sun soaked season fades away_

Then Thranduil, being all nervous, messed the key and cursed under his breath. His heart was beating so hard that he couldn’t concentrate. Quickly he regretted doing this. He was stupid to think that he could confess to Bard like this. But then… Bard started to sing his song. Thranduil was confused. There was no way that Bard could’ve known it when it was a new song.

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

“But how…?” Bard went and sat next to him. Thranduil gasped as he touched his hand. Bard was so happy.

He needed to hear the whole song. Bard needed Thranduil to finish it. “Please… finish it.” and then he continued to sing the next verse. Thranduil placed his fingers in the keys and resumed.

_Invitation only, grand farewells_

_Crash the best one, of the best ones_

_Clear liquor and cloudy-eyed, too early to say goodnight…_

Bard sang the chorus with him. He couldn’t stop looking at Thranduil. Bard loved him so much that he thought he was going to explode. Every time Thranduil heard Bard sing his lyrics he thought he was going to cry. To be honest, he was expecting the worst.

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration_

_One good stretch before our hibernation_

_Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well_

Thranduil slowed down the tempo and looked at Bard who looked right back. His voice cracked a bit, he was in the verge of tears. How could he feel so much? How could he love him this much? How could he say good bye now? How could he bare not to see him again? It would have been easier if Bard would just reject him.

_Sleep well_

_Sleep well_

_Sleep well_

_Sleep well_

Bard heard the emotion in his voice as he went to next verse. He kept repeating it and he could feel his love because he too felt the same. How lucky and doomed was he now that he knew that Thranduil felt the same? How will he get up in the morning knowing that he would never see him again?

_You have stolen my…_

_You have stolen my…_

_You have stolen my…_

Bard and Thranduil sang out loud that last sentence and both smiled. Even though it was going to be impossible, they knew they were not alone. That it was mutual.

_You have stolen my heart…_

_I watch you spin around and I could feel_

_That you are the best one, of the best ones_

_We all look like we feel_

_You have stolen my_

_You have stolen my_

_You have stolen my_

_You have stolen my heart…_

When they finished the song, Bard couldn’t help but pull Thranduil into a kiss. It took a second for Thranduil to adapt but then he returned the kiss with more passion. Tears rolled down their faces and when they pulled away, Bard pressed his forehead against Thranduil’s and smiled. “I can’t believe you wrote that song.”

“And I can’t believe you learned it. How did you?” Thranduil caressed Bard’s cheek and Bard closed his eyes and kissed his palm.

“It’s a secret.” and before Thranduil could say anything, Bard kissed him again and both of them decided that they shouldn’t waste time with words and that they should enjoy the time they had together.

Fifteen years later, Bard was now the owner of the  _Laketown_  resort. He became a full-fledged adult and he had made it bloom more than his father ever could. His name was known and he even made some branches in some other states. He was so handsome that it was a mystery why he was single. But it was that time again where the families would come to spend a good time. That was important to him. Each year he knew that he couldn’t get his hopes up because he knew that Thranduil would never step there again. He was the famous Thranduil Greenleaf, the famous musician. Too many years had passed…

As Bard was making a half ponytail and talking to the staff about the schedules he didn’t notice that a black car had entered and was dropping off someone. Suddenly he heard some teenage girl giggle and murmur to each other and looking at the person. Bard’s heart almost gave away so he pushed the papers away to one of the staff and ran towards Thranduil, who already had his arms wide open.

 


End file.
